


The Villain and the Wish Granter

by whosrickygoldsworth



Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, F/M, Supervillains, supervillain!shane, will tag more as relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrickygoldsworth/pseuds/whosrickygoldsworth
Summary: Sara just wants to make a little girl’s day, even if that means talking to a super villain. Shane wanted a drink, but then a curly-haired woman interrupts.Huge shoutout to oneiriad.tumblr.com and katyakora.tumblr.com for the inspiration!





	The Villain and the Wish Granter

Sara Rubin had sat in Bobby Mackey’s bar for a week, waiting for the feared villain Demon. She worked for Francesca Foundation, which helped kids with terminal illnesses check something off their bucket list. And when a little girl with brown hair, thick glasses, and oodles of drawings decorating her hospital room asked to meet Demon, the workers of Francesca Foundation looked at each other and promised to see if they could get in touch with him. It was an empty promise. Unless you were Sara Rubin.

Sara had marked every single location Demon had ever visited, as far as the public knew. She even managed to find his identity. Shane Alexander Madej. Accountant during the day, Demon by night. And once she found out that Shane Madej frequented Bobby Mackey’s bar, she practically moved into the bar. But it didn’t matter that she had found Demon’s identity.

Sara looked up one night as the doors to Bobby Mackey’s bar swung open, and a grey man strode in. His eyes gleamed red, and when he opened his mouth to greet the bartender, his smile was red as well. Sara could swear blood was dripping from his mouth. Black horns extended from his head. A black coat had two holes where batlike wings expanded from Demon’s chest.

“None of you will call the police, nor contact anyone else about my presence. I’m not here to hurt any of you. I just want a drink,” Demon snarled. Sara felt his words snake around her and shivered. So it was true that Demon could hypnotize people.

But Sara was on a mission. And even Demon’s hypnotism could not stop her. She approached the bar, where Demon had just paid for his scotch. “Sir? May I have a word?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

“What is it?” he growled.

“My-my name is Sara Rubin. I work for the Francesca Foundation,” she started.

“I’ve heard of it,” Demon responded, with a dismissive tone.

“And, well, there’s a little girl. Her name is Lacey, and she is a big fan of yours,” Sara continued, her confidence slowly growing. “Her wish was to meet you.”

Demon laughed, a dark chuckle. His arm snaked out to wrap around Sara. Clawed hands ensured she could not escape, and she heard the crowd gasp. “This must be the most ridiculous trick anyone has ever used on me.”

“Sir!” Sara protested, angry now. “It is not a trick! It is a little girl, and God knows why, but for some reason she thinks you’re the greatest and wants to meet you. She is dying, and all I want is to grant her one wish. And goddammit, you will meet her, and you will make it the best day of her life, even if I have to fucking drag you to her hospital room myself, because I did not spend months tracking you down, Shane, for you to laugh it off as some trick!”

Saying his real name must have done something, because he threw back his whiskey and dragged her out of the bar. “Do not tell anyone about this,” Demon hissed to the bar.

Sara closed her eyes, clutched her green folder with Lacey’s information to her chest, and prayed that she would live past the night.

“I need a guarantee that the police won’t be there waiting for me.”

“You have it.”

“And that comes of your own free will, not that hypnotism I pulled back in the bar.”

“Yes sir. I have all of the details in this folder, if you would like to get her hospital room address. You could show up at any time, although ideally during normal day hours so you didn’t wake her up. The police would have no advance warning, nor would any superheroes.”

“You said my first name. How did you know it?”

“I did my research. I did keep it private, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Indeed. But since you already have my name,” Demon pondered. His horns became less and less opaque, his wings increasingly more misty, even his clothing faded away to a crisp, grey suit. His skin lost its gray color, and hair appeared where his horns had been. It was a fluffy, almost golden brown, and Sara was slightly reminded of a squirrel. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and the blood dripping from his mouth was completely gone. “Give me her information. I’ll give you mine, and the next time a child asks for a villain, I’ll see if I have any connections to help you out.”

“Really?” Sara gasped. “Thank you!”

“Well, it looks like this Lacey girl is quite fond of me and I’d never want to disappoint a fan.” He disappeared into the night with Sara’s green folder, and Sara smiled to herself before calling a cab home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any changes you would make or would like to see more, please say so in the comments!


End file.
